


Can Be the Moon

by Frequently_Humming



Series: Fyodor Series [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Jealous Poe, M/M, Married Life, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frequently_Humming/pseuds/Frequently_Humming
Summary: “Now, what should we toast to,” Poe asked, pouring out the wine and sliding one of the glasses over to his husband.Finn grasped the steam and tilted his head in thought.  “To late night dinners?”“To not being alone,” Poe countered with a smile.Finn’s smile softened.  “To not being alone.”





	1. A Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Next little installment of the Fyodor series! I'm super excited about this little vignette :)  
> This story was inspired by a comment left by Pepper on 'In Eight Months,' asking for Jealous Poe. I hope I do it justice!  
> [Title is taken from the quote "You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars."]

“Finn, love, are you home,” Poe called as he closed the front door behind him.  Except for the small lamp on the side table in the foyer, the first floor was dark.  Poe shrugged out of his coat and hung it in the small coat closet before heading down the hall.  He paused briefly, looking over the neat stack of letters left on the table from him.  Two bills and a letter from Rey, who was back in Rome for the next month.  Poe continued on, heading down to the kitchen and what would be the servant quarters if the Dameron-Skywalkers had any.

 

The kitchens were dark except for a single candle burning low.  Frowning, Poe looked around, knowing his husband wouldn’t have left a lit candle.  A muffled sniff behind him led Poe to the butler’s pantry, and he pushed the door open further open and peeked in.  Finn was perched carefully on a three-legged stool, head resting on a cabinet door.  Poe squinted around, taking in the rag loosely grasped in Finn’s hand and the row of forks arranged on the shelf to Finn’s right.

 

Poe heaved a sigh as he squeezed into the small room.  He gently pulled the cloth out of Finn’s grip before placing a hand on Finn’s shoulder and squeezing.  “Wake up, my love.”  Finn grumbled and made to shift away from whatever was disturbing his sleep but Poe quickly brought his free arm around Finn’s waist, bringing Finn flush against his chest.  “Come on, love.  This can’t be comfortable.”

 

“Not…that bad,” Finn mumbled, lazily rubbing a fist against his eyes before leaning fully against Poe, head resting over his husband’s heart.  “Hello.”

 

“Hi,” Poe smiled, scratching his short nails against the tight curls of Finn’s hair at the base of his neck.  “Everything okay?”

 

Finn grimaced, hoping Poe didn’t see it.  Finn looked over the forks he had been polishing before he had dozed off.  “I was bored.”  Poe nodded slowly but before he could say anything Finn continued, “I made dinner.  It’s stew; I just need to warm it up.”

 

“I can do that later,” Poe said quickly.  “You must be tired if you can fall asleep sitting up.  Let’s get you to bed.”

 

“If you’re not hungry, that’s fine, but I haven’t eaten yet.”

 

“Why not?”  It was nearly 2200 hours.

 

“I was waiting for you,” Finn shrugged, pulling away from the embrace and standing, stretching.

 

“You shouldn’t have.  I told you I was working late,” Poe frowned.  He was sure he told Finn he had to stay after hours to help with the books, since Iolo was taking the week off to visit his sister in Belgium.

 

“I know, I know,” Finn waved it away as he into the kitchen.  “I just wanted to have dinner with you tonight.”

 

Poe followed, racking his mind if there was anything important about February 20th.  He leaned against the counter as Finn set to work lighting the stove under the large covered pot Poe hadn’t noticed before.  “Any reason in particular?  Not that I don’t love spending time with you,” Poe added in a rush, eyes going wide.

 

Finn laughed brightly at his husband’s catch.  “Relax, you didn’t forget anything.  I don’t know—I guess it’s been a bit lonely around here.”

 

“Yeah, it’s a big house,” Poe agreed, trying to keep his tone relaxed.  “You know, I wouldn’t have minded if you had gone out tonight.  Just give me a call or leave me a note.”

 

“I know that,” Finn sighed, lifting the lid and stirring the chicken and vegetable stew.  “There wasn’t anyone to go out with, and I didn’t want to sit in a bar or café by myself so…”

 

“I didn’t think Thursday nights were so busy,” Poe said lightly.

 

“Here, you can slice this,” Finn said, passing a loaf of bread to Poe and pointing towards where the knifes were kept.  He watched Poe select the correct one (two months of marriage and Poe could now slice bread correctly) before turning back to the stew.  “Well, Rey’s away.  Bastian and Maz have been spending a lot of time together.  Papa and your dad were going out for drinks tonight--,”

 

“To be a fly on that wall,” Poe chuckled.

 

“They’re probably talking about us,” Finn smiled, testing a potato for doneness.

 

“Oh God,” Poe groaned playfully.  “That’s all I need, Luke knowing more embarrassing stories about me.”

 

Finn hummed.  “Well, I don’t want Kes to hear about all the dumb things I did either.”

 

“You’ve never done a dumb thing in your life, love,” Poe replied confidently and got a laugh in response.

 

“I crawled into a fireplace because I was cold.”

 

“Was there a fire in it,” Poe asked, alarmed.

 

“Of course there was,” Finn shot him a confused look.  “Why would I crawl into a cold fireplace to get warm?”

 

Poe blinked.  “Flawless logic, love.”

 

“I was two or three,” Finn rolled his eyes.  “Anyway, my nurse caught me before I got too burnt.  Papa was apoplectic.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Poe scowled, angry on behalf of his husband.  “You were a baby!”

 

“Oh, he wasn’t mad at me.  Although he did make sure grates were installed at every fireplace.  No, he was mad at the nurse.  Aunt Leia says Papa went through nurses for me like handkerchiefs.”

 

“Now that sounds like Luke,” Poe laughed, offering a slice of bread to Finn, who stuffed half of it in his mouth.  “Speaking of Leia, what about visiting her and Han?”

 

“What, tonight?”  Finn retrieved two bowls from a cabinet and brought them over to the stove.  “They’re in Switzerland, remember?  Skiing in the Alps.”

 

Poe’s eyes narrowed in thought.  “I don’t remember that conversation at all.”

 

“Yes, you do,” Finn answered, ladling stew into the bowls.  “I wanted to have Baby this week, but Han said she wanted to play in snow, so he took her to Switzerland.”

 

“God, that’s right,” Poe snorted, accepting the bowl Finn held out to him.  Finn placed his own bowl down before heading into another small room and returning with two wooden chairs.  “We could eat in the dining room,” Poe offered as he ducked into the butler’s pantry for soup spoons.

 

“Too much walking,” Finn shrugged, putting the two chairs near the candle.  Poe carried both bowls over, the slices of bread precariously balanced in the crook of his elbow.  Finn grabbed his bowl in one hand and took the bread with his other, placing it on the counter between them.

 

“Again, flawless logic,” Poe winked.  “Would you like some wine,” he asked, already heading towards the small trap door in the floor that led to the cellar.

 

“Is there any white,” Finn called, grabbing the candle and kneeling next to the door as Poe climbed down.  Poe reached up and Finn handed the candlestick over.

 

“Yeah, we have a bottle of Liebfraumilch,” Poe replied.  “It’s not exactly a dinner wine, but who’s here to judge us?”

 

“No one,” Finn smiled widely, receiving the bottle and candle that Poe passed up.  He waited until Poe climbed up before moving back to their makeshift dinner table at the counter.  Finn put the candle back down and Poe took the bottle and quickly worked the cork out with a corkscrew.  He gestured for Finn to take a seat as he went back into the pantry for wine glasses.

 

“Now, what should we toast to,” Poe asked, pouring out the wine and sliding one of the glasses over to his husband.

 

Finn grasped the steam and tilted his head in thought.  “To late night dinners?”

 

“To not being alone,” Poe countered with a smile.

 

Finn’s smile softened.  “To not being alone.”

 

** _Next Day_ **

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure,” Luke asked cheerfully as Artú closed the study door behind Poe.  Luke stood up from his seat and stepped around his desk.  Poe met him halfway and the two men shook hands.

 

“I wanted to discuss something with you,” Poe answered, shifting his weight slightly as Luke raised an eyebrow.

 

“Indeed?  Please, have a seat.  Would you like a drink?”

 

“No, thank you.  I have to get back to work soon,” Poe said, dropping into one of the leather armchairs by the French door windows.  Luke lowered himself into the armchair opposite Poe’s and laced his fingers together in his lap.  “It’s about Finn.”

 

“I assumed as much,” Luke smiled and inclined his head slightly.  “Is he well?”

 

“Yes, he’s fine, but he’s alone in the house a lot—and I know that’s partially my fault.  But when I encouraged him to take fewer classes this semester, I thought it would help with his stress—I didn’t think it meant he would be bored and lonely.”

 

“I see,” Luke nodded.  “As you know, I fully supported my son’s choice to ease his workload.  You needn’t blame yourself for any part you played in Finn’s decision.”

 

Poe ran a hand through his hair.  “He’s started polishing the silver.”

 

Luke blinked.  “Does it need polishing?”

 

“I don’t know, but I do know he’s trying to distract himself.  Because he’s home alone for most of the day and he has nothing to do.”

 

“Yes, he has never been comfortable without a task of some kind,” Luke agreed.  “I’m not entirely certain I can help with that.  I’m happy to have him come here, but he knows that.”

 

“I was thinking…maybe if he wasn’t alone in our house,” Poe said, haltingly.  Luke pursed his lips in curiosity.  Poe sighed.  “Maybe if there was someone else in the house.”

 

“A valet perhaps,” Luke suggested.  Poe shifted uncomfortably.

 

“We don’t need one,” Poe replied slowly.

 

Luke tilted his head.  “A valet would ease some of the household burdens.  It would not be an unnecessary luxury, particularly in house of that size.”

 

“A valet would be helpful but I’m not sure how Finn would feel about it.”

 

“Poe, are you trying to convince me or am I convincing you,” Luke asked bemused.

 

“I’m hoping you’ll convince Finn,” Poe said with a sheepish smile.

 

“Oh, so I’m to be the overprotective father who will rest easier at night knowing my son isn’t alone in his house,” Luke scowled.

 

“You play the role well,” Poe shrugged, before leaning forward.  “I’ll take the bullet next time, I promise.”

 

Luke sighed, glancing out the window.  “Very well.  I’ll present Finn with suitable candidates next week.  However,” Luke continued as Poe sunk back in relief, “I shall hold you to your word.  Next time.”

 

“Absolutely,” Poe grinned.  “Thank you, Luke.”

 

Luke waved the thanks away.  “I am always happy to be of service.  Now, you should be on your way.  Will we see you for dinner on Sunday?”

 

“We’ll be here,” Poe said, standing.    


	2. A Busy Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I didn't clarify when this story takes place. In the Fyodor universe, this happens February, 1928--two months after their wedding.  
> PS some new characters are being introduced in this chapter :)

_February 24, 1928_

 

“Thank you for coming by, my angel.”

 

“Of course, Papa,” Finn smiled, closing the book he had been skimming while waiting for his father to join him in the library.  “My class today isn’t until three.”

 

“How are your classes this term,” Luke asked kindly, taking a seat.  Finn sat down next to him on the red upholstered sofa.

 

“Good.  I’m working on a study of the 1848 revolutions as a part of my political philosophy course.  There’s another student, Laurent, in that class who is working on the First Order coup.  He wants to ask me some questions.”

 

“Does that bother you?”

 

“Not exactly,” Finn said, leaning back into the cushions.  “I don’t mind talking about it in an academic sense.”

 

“Do what you think is best, angel,” Luke replied.  He rolled his shoulders back and Finn raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is there something you wanted to ask me, Papa?”

 

“Well, I have been thinking--,”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Fyodor,” Luke warned.

 

“I’m a married man,” Finn said gleefully.  “You can’t order me to my room anymore.”

 

Luke sighed heavily.  “You are also twenty years old, and I would appreciate at least the façade of respect.”

 

“You have all my respect, Papa,” Finn reassured, reaching out and squeezing Luke’s hand.  “What would you like to talk about?”

 

“I’ve been considering your household, or lack thereof,” Luke said cautiously.  Finn remained silent, eyes trained on his father’s face.  Luke took a deep breath.  “I wonder if you would consider bringing on some help, considering your and your husband’s schedules and the amount of work that goes into managing a house of that size.  I understand if you have any reluctance, and I want to assure you that this is merely a suggestion.”

 

“That sounds great,” Finn breathed, his face lifting from a neutral stare to a bright smile.

 

“Truly,” Luke asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah, I can barely manage the way it is now,” Finn admitted.  “Poe and I spent two hours ironing on Sunday, and I still have shirts to finish when I get home.”

 

Luke blinked.  “Ah.  Well, I’m happy to hear you are open to the idea.”

 

“Very open,” Finn nodded.  “I might need to convince Poe, but I’m sure I can.”

 

“I’m happy to take the blame, should Poe object,” Luke offered quickly.

 

Finn shot his father a concerned look.  “No, I think Poe would be more peeved if he knew the idea came from you, Papa.  I can convince him.  If he catches me polishing the silver again he’ll probably suggest it himself.”

 

Luke coughed, but Finn thought he caught him smiling behind his hand.  “I will leave that to you, angel.  Now, I have a few candidates, if you would look these over.”  Finn took the portfolio from Luke and quickly opened it, scanning the first page.  “I have included qualified and discreet valets, however there is also a housekeeper who comes highly recommended as well as a cook.”  Finn flipped through the sheets until he found a short stack of pages clipped together.  “The valet, housekeeper, and cook were formally employed by a viscount in England, however the family has fallen on ill times and their staff had to be relieved of their duties.”

 

Finn nodded absently, reading over the letters of recommendation.  “I’m not sure if we need a cook.  We don’t entertain.”

 

“You’re newlyweds; give it time,” Luke sighed.

 

“The valet—is this who I think it is,” Finn asked, tilting the page for Luke to look at it.

 

“Yes, I believe you have met him before briefly.”

 

Finn smiled.  “This is great.  And, if we hire all three, will the dowry cover the costs?”

 

“Yes, I made certain of that,” Luke reassured.

 

“Then I would like to meet them,” Finn announced.  “I have to talk to Poe first, but could an interview be arranged for Saturday morning?”

 

“I shall inform Artú to make the appropriate arrangements,” Luke nodded, taking the portfolio back.  “Would you like to interview them here?”

 

“No, at our home will be fine.  Poe doesn’t have any appointments that morning so he can be there too.”

 

“Very well.  Do you have time to look over a dossier I’m preparing for my trip to England,” Luke asked, picking up another portfolio.

 

“I always have time for that,” Finn smiled, taking it.  “What is this trip for?”

 

** _Four days later_ **

 

“Long story short, Poe is surprisingly enthusiastic about getting a valet,” Finn said, stirring his hot chocolate.

 

“Doll, Poe would be enthusiastic about cholera if you asked him for it,” Bastian muttered before smiling up at the waiter who dropped a plate with a croissant and a pad of butter in front of him without breaking stride.

 

“That’s disgusting,” Finn commented, wrinkling his nose.

 

“Tell me I lie,” Bastian countered with a wink.  Finn opened his mouth to retort when a man suddenly turned away from the café counter and caught Finn’s eye.

 

“Finn?  Hello.”  Bastian turned around and looked up at a surprisingly tall man who was standing behind Bastian’s chair.  The tall man swept his hat off and bowed slightly from the waist with a bright smile.  Bastian turned back to Finn, who smiled and stood and offered a hand.

 

“Hello, Laurent.  It’s nice to see you.”

 

“Well met in the snow, yes?  And is this your husband,” Laurent asked, turning to Bastian.

 

“No, no, I’m the friend who’s having a passionate love affair with the husband’s father,” Bastian answered flatly.  Laurent blinked and behind him Bastian heard Finn cough.

 

“Oh.  Well, every happiness with your…adventures,” Laurent said haltingly, lips twitching upwards in an uncertain smile.

 

“Thank you.  I appreciate it,” Bastian nodded seriously.

 

“I won’t keep you,” Laurent continued, gaze shifting back to Finn.  “But I am glad I caught you.  Would it be possible to meet at three tomorrow instead of two?  Only my mother says she’s dying and I must stand my vigil.”

 

“Oh God, is she sick,” Finn asked, shocked.

 

Laurent laughed lightly.  “I’m certain she’s not.  Father is due to travel to America next week, and this is her attempt to stall him.  We perform this pantomime a few times a year.”

 

Finn tilted his head.  “Does it work?”

 

“No, but Father often feels guilty enough to bring her back a nice present or two and I believe that’s reasonable compensation in her mind.”

 

“Oh.  Okay then,” Finn said, still looking skeptical.  “Well, I can meet you at the library at three tomorrow.  I’ll have to leave around five.”

 

“Perfect.  Thank you again, for your help.  I’ll leave you to it.”  Laurent nodded to Bastian, who responded with an easy smile.  “Good day to you both.”

 

“Goodbye, Laurent,” Finn replied, watching Laurent leave the café before sitting back down.

 

“He seems nice,” Bastian said casually, taking a bite of his croissant.

 

“I can’t believe you said that,” Finn hissed.  “What if Poe hears about that?”

 

“Relax, doll, it was a joke,” Bastian rolled his eyes.  “Anyway, clearly that man doesn’t know Poe from Napoleon.  We’ll be fine.”

 

“But what if--,”

 

“If— _somehow_ —Poe finds out, I’ll say I’m working my way through father figures.  Luke is next on the list.”

 

Finn cracked a smile at that.  “I’m not sure you’d enjoy dating Papa.”

 

Bastian choked.  “That’s—that’s not what I expected to hear.”

 

“If it would make the two of you happy, I fully support it,” Finn continued, ducking his head to hide his smile.  “But I think Papa would be very affectionate, and I’m not sure how you--,”

 

“Doll, you _are_ joking, right?”

 

Finn glanced up with a smirk and Bastian exhaled heavily.  “But if you ever do want to date one of our fathers--,”

 

“I don’t want to date anyone’s father,” Bastian said loudly, drawing some attention from other patrons.  “God, doll, now I look like a lunatic.”

 

“Consider it revenge for that cholera comment,” Finn replied, thrusting his chin forward.  Bastian rolled his eyes.

 

“Royals always have to have the last word.”  Bastian checked his watch.  “Our session is almost over, doll.  I should be heading back.”

 

“I’ll join you,” Finn said instantly, already starting to stand.

 

“Uh, okay,” Bastian agreed, sending an appraising look in Finn’s direction, which Finn ignored.  While Finn focused on putting on his scarf and coat, Bastian narrowed his eyes and popped the last bite of croissant into his mouth.

 

“Are we going?”

 

“Anything you want to tell me, doll,” Bastian asked, standing and putting his hat on.

 

“Nope, can’t think of anything—it’s cold out, isn’t it?  Winter never ends, does it,” Finn beamed and dropped fifteen francs on the table before turning away and weaving his way between the tables.  Bastian followed at a more sedated pace, shrugging into his coat and turning up the collar.  He joined Finn under the small awning, which provided a bit of coverage from the snow flurries that have been falling all day.  Finn opened his mouth to say something but Bastian cut it,

 

“How’s married life treating you?”

 

“Great,” Finn answered with a soft smile.  The pair started walking towards the fencing studio.  “Being married is so much better than being engaged, Bastian.  Karé said that living together would be a challenge at the beginning, but so far it’s been a dream.”

 

“Really?  No problems?”

 

“None,” Finn said with certainty.  Then with a bit of hesitation he added, “It’s only been two months though.”

 

Bastian hummed.  “Foresee anything?”

 

Finn sighed.  “I don’t have anything to _do_.”

 

Bastian tossed his head back and laughed, only trailing off when he noticed Finn was frowning and avoiding Bastian’s gaze.  “Doll, three months ago, you would have given anything to have one day where you didn’t have anything to do.”

 

“Yeah, but now I’m bored,” Finn said, pouting slightly.  Bastian sighed and grabbed Finn’s left hand and placed it in his own right elbow.

 

“Well, before your life was taken over by classes and wedding plans, what did you do?”

 

“Um, Poe and Han and I were running across Europe,” Finn replied, turning wide eyes on his friend.

 

Bastian blinked.  “Merde,” he breathed.  “Okay, doll.  I’m going to give you a little assignment.  I want you to try and find a hobby.  Try out different things, whatever catches your interest.  But no cleaning or polishing.”

 

“Poe told you about the polishing,” Finn grumbled.

 

“He did not.  Kes told me.”

 

“Of course,” Finn sighed.  “Well, I finished the polishing and the ironing so I have all the time to find something else to do.”

 

“Glad to hear it, doll,” Bastian said, stopping outside the studio.  “Are you coming in?”

 

“No, I think I’ll head home.  I’m going to make dinner, and I might as well get started on the hobby search.  We have a piano,” Finn continued, pursing his lips.  “I know I took lessons when I was a child… I wonder if I can still play?”

 

“Worth a try,” Bastian shrugged.  “Good luck.”

 

“Thanks.  I’ll see you later.”

 

** _Two days later_ **

 

Luke arrived at the Dameron-Skywalker residence at ten on Saturday morning.  Leia would have been the ideal choice to assist Finn in his first household decision, but she had extended her and Han’s stay and so it fell to Luke.  He rang the bell and waited, folding his hands over the handle of his walking cane.  He observed the curtains in the parlor remained drawn; something that a staff would take care of.

 

Luke checked his pocket watch before ringing the bell again.  This time the door was wrenched open after a few seconds by a ruffled looking Poe.

 

“I beg your pardon,” Luke said, observing Poe’s messy hair and frantic eyes.

 

“Your son has lost his mind,” Poe growled, standing aside to allow Luke to enter.

 

“I appreciate that he is 'my son' when you are frustrated with him,” Luke observed, looking around the entranceway.  “Where is my angel?”

 

“My love,” Poe called up the stairs, “your father is here, if you can tear yourself away from your latest endeavor.”

 

“Hello, Papa,” Finn’s voice drifted down from the second floor.  “I’ll be with you in a minute!”

 

“Dare I ask,” Luke directed to Poe, who led the way into the front parlor.  Poe collapsed into an armchair and Luke moved to open the curtains.

 

“He’s out of his mind,” Poe mumbled, resting his head on his fist.  “I don’t know what happened.  Thursday night I came home and he was playing the piano like a concert pianist--,”

 

“That’s gratifying to hear,” Luke interrupted, taking a seat on a sofa.  “He despised his piano lessons at the time.”

 

“Well I can tell you the lessons took,” Poe said drily.  “By Friday he had moved on to the harp I didn’t know we had.”

 

“He must have borrowed Leia’s,” Luke supplied.  “I don’t think he ever learned the harp.”

 

“Give him an hour and he’ll have mastered it,” Poe replied flippantly.  “This morning he decided to take a break, and he’s attempting to rig a tightrope in his office.”

 

Luke frowned.  “I hoped he had forgotten about that particular fascination.”

 

“No such luck, Papa,” Finn laughed, entering the parlor.  “Anyway, it’s not a very high tightrope.  Less than a meter off the ground.”

 

“I’m sure you believe that is reassuring,” Luke murmured kindly.  “I hear you’ve borrowed Leia’s harp, my angel.”

 

“I asked Artú,” Finn said quickly, perching on the arm of Poe’s armchair.  “I’ll return it before Aunt Leia comes back.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure she won’t mind,” Luke replied easily.  “I didn’t know you had an interest, that’s all.”

 

“I don’t know if I do,” Finn shrugged.  “But I thought I would try it.”  Poe draped an arm around his husband’s hips and sent Luke an exasperated look.  Luke offered him a slight shrug in response.  Finn noticed the exchange and raised an eyebrow.  “Is that a problem?”

 

“Of course not,” Luke and Poe said together.  Finn narrowed his eyes at his husband, who was saved from explaining by the doorbell chiming.  Poe leapt to his feet with relief and went to answer.  He pulled open the door and what he had planned to say got lost as he blinked surprised.

 

“Kay?”

 

“Good morning, sir,” Kay said formally, standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back.

 

“Please, come in,” Poe said, standing aside.  “We’re expecting…” Poe trailed off as behind Kay two other people entered, previously hidden behind Kay’s height.  “…you.  Can I take your hats and coats?”

 

The woman turned intense blue eyes on him and shook her head.  “That won’t be necessary, sir,” she said, turning to the closet door and quickly hung her coat and the others’, who handed theirs over.  Poe watched curiously, eyeing the other man who stood in parade rest and was making an effort not to appear as if he was scoping out the entrance hall.

 

“Won’t you invite your guests to join us,” Luke suggested pointedly from the parlor.  Poe smiled tightly and gestured for the group to enter the blue and white room where Luke and Finn were waiting.  Poe returned to his seat, noticing that Finn had moved to sit next to his father.  Finn quickly rose with a smile and shook Kay’s hand.  Poe watched as Finn introduced himself and Poe and Luke to the others, who in turn introduced themselves as Cassian Andor and Jeanette (“please call me Jyn”) Erso.

 

Luke took control of the questioning after that, leaving Poe to observe the three.  All of them held themselves as though they were the Imperial Guards back in St. Petersburg.  Cassian continued to gaze around the room, and Poe was certain he was looking for entrances and points of concealment.  Because Poe had done the same thing himself the first day Finn and he had moved into their house.  Kay answered most of the questions, although Poe noticed that Cassian seemed to be in charge from his subtle nods and headshakes which directed some of the answers.

 

After about forty-five minutes of Luke’ and Finn’s questions, Luke turned to Poe.  “Do you have anything to add?”

 

Poe pursed his lips.  “My husband has a few eccentric qualities, including but not limited to his current desire to build a tightrope in his study.  Will that be an issue for any of you?”

 

Finn scowled.  “I’m not _eccentric_.”

 

“If I may,” Cassian interrupted softly, “what are you using as your anchors, sir?”

 

“Well, I’m trying to use my desk and the bookshelf,” Finn answered, smiling sheepishly.

 

Cassian nodded at that.  “I would suggest something more sturdy than a desk.  Directly attaching the tightrope to the wall would lessen the risk of collapse, sir.  Of course, trees would be ideal.”

 

Finn beamed, sending a victorious look in Poe’s direction.  Poe shrugged.  “In that case, we would like to engage you.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Kay replied for the group.

 

Luke rose from the sofa.  “I will leave you to it.  Finn, I suggest you go over household expenses as well as a tour of the house.”

 

“I can do that,” Finn said, standing.  He gave his father a quick embrace before adding, “We can start downstairs.  Follow me please.”

 

Poe waited until he was alone with Luke before turning on his father-in-law.  “Where did you find a valet, housekeeper, and cook with military training?”

 

Luke frowned.  “I hoped it would not be noticeable.”

 

“I was trained to protect the imperial household,” Poe answered, crossing his arms.  “I know the signs.”

 

“It’s merely a precaution,” Luke assured.  “I thought it would be prudent.”

 

Poe sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “I trust they’re discreet?”

 

“Extremely,” Luke nodded with a sharp smile.  Poe nodded at that, considering.  “If that’s all, I should be on my way.  I’m leaving tomorrow evening for London.  Which reminds me that Sunday dinner is cancelled this week.”

 

“We’ll invite Dad over here,” Poe mused before holding out his hand for Luke to shake.  “I hope you have a good trip.”

 

“Thank you, Poe.”  And with that, Luke put on his hat and coat and let himself out.  Poe watched him through the parlor window as Luke strolled purposely down the street.

 

Poe stood there for another moment before coming to a decision and walking out of the parlor and heading towards the kitchens.  He marched down the stairs, hearing Finn’s voice indistinctly as he reached the foot of the stairs.

 

“—during the week, we eat dinner around eight o’clock, unless Poe is working late.  In that case, I’ll inform you of the change--,”

 

“My love,” Poe interrupted, leaning against the wall of the butler’s pantry, “may I have a word with Andor?”

 

Cassian looked up from the notebook he was scribbling in.  Finn looked between the two before saying, “Yeah, sure.  Jyn, I can show you the linens.  I cleaned and ironed all of them last weekend, and of course we haven’t used them--,”

 

Finn led Jyn and Kay back into the linen closet and Poe turned to Cassian with a smile.

 

“Can I help you, sir?”

 

“Call me Poe,” he offered easily.

 

“Not yet, sir,” Cassian answered with a slight jerk of the chin.

 

“Alright,” Poe sighed, crossing his arms.  “I am aware that your abilities and role in this household extend beyond your doubtless exceptional cooking.”

 

Cassian’s face remained blank.  “Yes, sir.”

 

“I don’t believe those skills will be called upon.”

 

“Very good, sir.”

 

“Additionally, I want it noted that I don’t believe my husband needs protection.  He is fully capable of taking care of himself,” Poe said firmly.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“That being said, I would prefer that he didn’t need to.”

 

Cassian blinked before his lips twitched up into an approximation of a smile.  “Understood, sir.”

 

“Great,” Poe grinned, moving into the kitchen.  “Also, I don’t care what Finn told you, he does eat breakfast and if he’s home, he should eat lunch as well.”

 

Cassian nodded.  “I’ve already noted that, sir.”

 

“I’m sure we’ll get along well,” Poe said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Thank you thank you for everyone who left a comment or kudos on the last chapter :D You are all amazing!!


	3. Interests

_Two weeks later_

 

“Bastian, when Finn comes for his session, can you let me know?  I forgot to ask him if he’s free to go out to dinner tomorrow,” Poe said, popping his head into Bastian’ and Iolo’s office.

 

“He can’t make his lesson today,” Bastian answered distractedly, running a polishing clothe along the hilt of his rapier.

 

“What?  Why not?”

 

“He’s your husband—ask him yourself,” Bastian grumbled, still focused on his sword.  Suddenly a hand slammed down on his desk and Bastian looked up blandly at Poe’s unamused expression.  “He’s meeting with Laurent.  Something about political philosophy.”

 

“And who is Laurent,” Poe asked, starting to get frustrated.

 

“I’m curious, when you’re at home do you and Finn just stare at each other?”

 

“No, I never know what I’m coming home to anymore.  Is he painting the ceilings like Michelangelo?  Is he climbing the walls?  I half expect to come home one of these days and find him and our staff all on a tightrope across our foyer,” Poe groaned as he sunk down into Iolo’s desk chair next to Bastian’s.  Poe scowl deepened as Bastian laughed merrily at that.

 

“Sounds like he’s having fun,” Bastian smiled, putting his rapier to the side and turning his chair to face Poe.  “God forbid he enjoys himself.”

 

“I would prefer if the staff didn’t encourage him,” Poe grumbled, crossing his arms.

 

“That’s what you get for calling him ‘eccentric.’”

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  “I love him and his eccentricities, that’s what he should have taken from that statement.”

 

“And he loves you even though you took the first opportunity to try and scare your staff,” Bastian replied, resting his cheek on his fist.  “And if I’m going to be the messenger in your relationship I expect compensation.”

 

“Who on earth is Laurent,” Poe asked again, remembering the initial issue.

 

“Some classmate of Finn’s,” Bastian shrugged.  “He seems fine.”

 

“Have you met him?”

 

“I wouldn’t say that.  We’ve exchanged greetings once.”

 

Poe hummed at that.  “Finn’s never mentioned him.”

 

“Probably because it’s not important enough to mention,” Bastian said before glancing over at the clock by the door.  “Are we done?  Don’t you have appointments?”

 

Sighing, Poe pushed himself out of the seat.  “Yeah, I do.  Tell Maz we should all meet up soon.”

 

“I’m not your secretary,” Bastian hollered after him as Poe strolled out of the office.

 

*****

 

“Welcome home, sir,” Kay said formally as he held the door open for Poe.  Poe jumped slightly, hand still outstretched for the doorknob.  He wondered how long it would take to remember there were now three other people living under their roof. 

 

“Good evening, Kay,” Poe smiled, stepping in and handing off his hat.  He risked a glance around the foyer.  “You should really call me ‘Poe.’”

 

“Not yet, sir,” Kay answered simply, taking Poe’s coat and scarf.  Poe’s eyes narrowed, having heard that phrase before.  So that was the lay of the land; he had to charm the cook.

 

“Is everything quiet here,” Poe asked.  He hadn’t come home to a quiet house in the past two weeks; it was almost disconcerting.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Is my husband home?”

 

“I believe he is in the garden, sir.”

 

“The tightrope again,” Poe pressed.

 

“Archery, sir,” Kay answered, his face fighting to keep a neutral expression.

 

“God, he’s moved on to weapons,” Poe groaned, running a hand across his eyes before hurrying through the house, jumping over the mat in his fencing studio and opening the tall windows to step out into the lawn, his feet crunching the frost coating the grass blades.

 

“Lower your elbow,” Cassian instructed from where he stood behind Finn with his arms crossed.

 

“It’s lowered,” Finn grumbled back, rolling his shoulders and trying to deepen his breaths.  He blinked twice and then released the bowstring and feeling a feather brush his fingers as the arrow shot forward.  The arrow flew straight before diving into the ground about half a meter from the target.  Right beside four others.

 

“If I may.”

 

“Poe!”  Finn turned with a bright smile.  “Did you just get home?”

 

“Yeah, a minute ago,” Poe grinned as he suddenly had his arms full of his husband.  He untangled one of his arms so he could cup his husband’s cheek and draw him in for a kiss.  His eyes slid close naturally as Finn pressed to deepen the kiss, breathing into Poe’s lips.  The sound of a footfall was enough for Poe’s eyes to shoot open, seeing Cassian retreating into the house.

 

“How was work,” Finn asked softly, pulling back enough to look into Poe’s eyes.

 

“Fine.  A bit disappointing because I didn’t get to see you,” Poe replied while pinching Finn’s side teasingly.

 

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you this morning.  I’m helping a classmate with his paper on the First Order,” Finn explained, resting his head on Poe’s shoulder.

 

“Oh.”  Poe hadn’t been expecting that for an answer.  “Is—your classmate isn’t bothering you, right?”

 

“No?”  Finn blinked.  “Why would he be bothering me?”

 

“Well, I just thought—you had to miss your session with Bastian,” Poe stumbled to explain.

 

“Yeah, that was a shame,” Finn shrugged.  “We’ve been meeting on Fridays but he has an appointment tomorrow so we met today.  His paper is almost done, so next week will probably be the last.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Alright.  I just wanted to check.  So, archery is your newest endeavor,” he asked, changing the subject.  Finn pulled back with a frustrated sigh.

 

“I can’t get the release right.”

 

Poe chuckled, walking over to the make-shift range.  He pulled up the five arrows from the ground before heading over to where Finn had left his bow and quiver.  “Yeah, there’s a knack to it.  Also, you should listen to Andor; your elbow was still too high.”

 

“Cassian is very bossy,” Finn scowled, crossing his arms.  Poe smirked, dropping the arrows into the quiver and picking up the bow, judging its weight curiously.

 

“I’m sure he’s used to being in charge,” Poe answered lightly.  He bent down and drew out an arrow with two fingers.  He placed the arrow’s shaft on the first knuckle of his left hand, cocking the butt of arrow on the bowstring.  In a single motion, he planted his feet, brought the bow up, pulled the string back, and released the arrow.  It whistled through the air and pierced the target just above the bull’s eye.

 

“Woah,” Finn breathed.  “That was amazing!”

 

“Thanks, love,” Poe said, grinning at the praise.  He picked up another arrow and sent it flying towards the target, not bothering to watch where it hit.  “I used to do this a lot when I was growing up.”

 

“It’s not fair,” Finn commented without any real frustration.  “You’re good at everything.”

 

Poe burst out laughing.  “Have you met my husband?”  Poe broke off and sent off another arrow.  “You’d love him—maybe as much as I do.”  Another arrow hit the target.  “He’s a genius.  Can do anything he puts his mind to.”  Another arrow.  “And do it well.  He decided to try painting the other day, and now his watercolors should be in the Louvre.”  Another arrow.  “Not to mention he’s teaching himself German.”  Another arrow.  “And English, for fun.”  Another arrow.  “And now he’s pouting at me--,” thump! “—because he didn’t hit a bull’s eye on his first attempt.”  Poe fired off the last arrow and stepped back, admiring his work.

 

“Show off,” Finn muttered, staring at his husband and feeling heat rising in his cheeks.

 

“Well it’s pointless if you don’t look,” Poe laughed, jerking his chin at the target.  Finn rolled his eyes but turned.  He gasped at the perfect letter F formed by the ten arrows on the target.  Finn moved to the target, staring at how evenly-spaced the arrows were.  “I take it you like it?”

 

“I love it,” Finn whispered.  He looked over his shoulder.  “You’ll teach me how to do that, right?”

 

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Poe said with a small bow.  “Grab the arrows and let’s head inside.  It’s too dark to continue now.”

 

“Can we practice inside?”

 

“We _could_ , but I can already image the glares we’d get from Jyn if we ruin the walls.”

 

“True,” Finn chuckled, pulling the arrows free.  “But it would be fun.”

 

“God forbid we forgo fun.  I’ll carry the target.  We can set it up in the hallway upstairs.”

 

“And I’m the eccentric one,” Finn teased, raising an eyebrow.

 

“It was your idea,” Poe countered with a wink.

 

_**Six days later**_

Poe saw his husband’s lips move but between the band in the corner and the din of the groups at the tables around theirs he had no hope of hearing him.  He shot a look at Kes, who nodded at Finn and turned his empty glass upside down.  Understanding, Poe leaned over to his husband, “I can get the next round, love.”

 

“I’ve got it,” Finn replied close to Poe’s ear before pushing his seat back and standing.  Poe watched as Finn wove his way through the club.

 

“Thank God, finally,” Kes exclaimed as the band members began to file off the small stage.  “I couldn’t hear myself think.”

 

“Alright, old man,” Poe teased.  “Next time we’ll take you to an absinthe café.  Very quiet.”

 

“I don’t drink any of that frilly stuff,” Kes scoffed.

 

Poe rolled his eyes, although he also had never had absinthe.  Bastian and Maz had gone to one of those cafés last weekend; Poe didn’t know what happened over the night but the pair of them had ended up on his kitchen floor the next morning with an amused Andor stepping over their prone bodies as he prepared breakfast.  “Probably for the best.  How is your job going?”

 

Kes shrugged.  “I never pictured myself teaching Russian to a bunch of French officers, but it’s going well.”

 

Poe nodded.  When his dad had been approached by the École Militaire, Poe had been relieved.  Kes’s prior plans had been to get a job down at the docks, which was what he had been doing in America.  Poe suspected Luke had a hand in the offer, which also led to his suspicions that Kes’s teachings was actually espionage training.  “Are they picking it up?”

 

“Some are doing quite well.  A few have linguistics backgrounds.”

 

“Have you seen Luke around,” Poe asked, leaning back in his seat.

 

“Not since he returned from his trip abroad,” Kes answered lightly although his eyes were sharp.  Poe backtracked quickly.

 

“Neither has Finn,” Poe shrugged.  “Wonder what he’s up to now.”

 

“I’m certain we’ll know soon enough,” Kes hinted, keeping his eyes trained on his son’s face.  Poe swallowed and nodded again.

 

“Finn doesn’t seem worried.”

 

“Your husband,” Kes said slowly, “may have more information than we do.”  Poe started shaking his head and Kes raised a hand.  “I don’t mean he’s hiding anything purposely.  But to a certain extent—Skywalkers work alone.  The emperor and empress were notorious for having no close advisers…or spouses.  The Skywalker Curse.”

 

“I’ve heard that before,” Poe frowned, trying to remember where.  “What’s the Skywalker Curse?”

 

“Well, it’s nonsense,” Kes replied gruffly, glancing towards the bar to make sure Finn was still there.  “But it used to be said that the Skywalkers were unable to keep anyone close, that they were cursed.  Of course it’s not true, but countryfolk—there was quite a pattern.  Their mother and father, Leia’s husband, Finn’s birth parents, and then Kylo Ren…” Kes shrugged.  “People talk.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Poe scoffed.  “Ren told me there was this curse when he was trying to intimidate me.  It didn’t work then and it won’t work now.”

 

“I just told you I don’t believe it,” Kes snapped back.  “I’m only saying that your in-laws have a habit of working alone, and you shouldn’t be surprised if Finn has picked up the practice.”

 

“That took forever,” Finn announced, returning and placing a small round tray down in the center of the table.  He passed the two glasses of whiskey to Poe and Kes and took the vermouth and gin for himself.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“Archery,” Poe said quickly and loudly.

 

Finn laughed cheerfully at that, sinking back into his seat.  “Did you tell him I hit a bull’s eye?”

 

“He did not,” Kes said, sending a stern look at his son.

 

“To be fair, love, you shot a bull’s eye in a painting in the hallway,” Poe smiled softly.

 

“Well, that sounds more difficult than hitting one on a target,” Kes mused.  Finn beamed at that and leaned over to give his father-in-law a tight embrace.

 

“See, Poe?  Kes is impressed.”

 

“I was impressed too,” Poe countered.  “I was just surprised.  I couldn’t work out how you managed it.”

 

“I have my ways,” Finn shot back with a bright smile, releasing Kes and picking up his drink.

 

“Good evening, Finn.”

 

Poe put his glass down with a clank and turned around to see the owner of the unknown voice greeting his husband.  A tall man clad in a neat tuxedo loomed behind Poe’s seat.  He looked to be around Finn’s age with his blond hair slicked back and an easy smile on his lips.  His eyes were trained on Finn in a manner that Poe didn’t trust.

 

“Hello, Laurent.  What a small world,” Finn replied, standing and shaking the tall man’s hand.

 

“Paris is shockingly small when you travel in similar circles,” Laurent answered, charm oozing.  Poe got to his feet, barely bothering to smile.  “This must be your illusive husband,” the man said, turning slightly to face Poe.

 

“Poe, may I present Laurent Devereaux, a classmate of mine,” Finn introduced.  “Laurent, my husband, Poe Dameron-Skywalker, who is anything but illusive.  And my father-in-law, Colonel Kes Dameron.”

 

Kes rose from his seat and offered his hand when Poe made no move to do so.  “Nice to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure’s mine,” Laurent smiled, taking Kes’s hand.  “I’ve had the honor of meeting your paramour.”

 

Poe sputtered, turning to his father, who looked as confused as Poe felt.  “Is it anyone I know,” Kes asked.

 

“I beg your pardon,” Laurent asked, sending a baffled a look at Finn, who was sucking on his bottom lip, eyes cast to the ceiling.

 

“If you’ll excuse us, Laurent,” Finn declared, straightening.  Poe raised an appreciative eyebrow; Finn’s regal dismissal was something new.

 

“Certainly, my apologies,” Laurent nodded towards Kes.  “Have a good evening.”

 

“You as well,” Finn responded, still holding himself like the imperial grand duke he was.  He watched Laurent make his way to another table across the floor before lowering himself into his seat and taking a large gulp of his drink.  “I’m going to kill Bastian.”

 

“What was he talking about,” Kes asked, returning to his seat.  He reached up and tugged on his son’s arm to remind Poe to sit as well.

 

“Bastian made a joke and I knew this would happen,” Finn muttered, scowling.  “I _knew_ it.”

 

“I don’t like him,” Poe growled.

 

“Let me handle Bastian,” Finn soothed.  “He was only joking, but it was in bad taste.”

 

“Bastian?”  Poe shook his head.  “I don’t like that classmate of yours.”

 

Finn blinked.  “Really?  I mean, when he’s not accidentally insulting people, he’s fine.”

 

“No,” Poe said sharply.  “He is not fine.”

 

Kes cleared his throat.  “Am I having an affair with Bastian?”

 

Poe knew his father was trying to change the topic and glared at him for his efforts.

 

“Of course not,” Finn groaned.  “Laurent thought Bastian was Poe and--,”

 

“Never mind the fact that our wedding pictures were printed in every newspaper from here to Shanghai,” Poe commented, his lip curling.

 

“I—I don’t know,” Finn frowned.  “Maybe he--,”

 

“I should be heading home,” Kes announced loudly, draining his glass in one swallow.  He grabbed his coat and pulled it on quickly.  “I have an early class tomorrow.  Poe, walk me out.”

 

“No, you can--,” Poe started.

 

“Poe Shura Dameron.”

 

Poe sighed but stood up.  “Be back in a moment, my love.”  Kes grabbed his arm and pulled him along towards the door.  “ _What_ , Dad?  Pulling out the middle name?”

 

“I’m saving you from saying something to your husband you’ll regret later,” Kes snapped back.

 

“You saw it too,” Poe accused.  “Butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, and I’ll be damned if he wasn’t admiring Finn’s--,”

 

“And if you took a moment to think you would notice that Finn didn’t have the least interest in it,” Kes hissed.

 

“I know he didn't but that's not the problem,” Poe shot back as they emerged onto the street.  “This _Laurent_ snake--,”

 

“Poe, listen to me,” Kes warned lowly, “don’t do this in public.  Take Finn home, let yourself cool down and _think_ , and then have a discussion with your husband.”

 

Poe huffed, his breath leaving his mouth in a puff of steam.  “Fine.”

 

“Thank you,” Kes said drily, raising his hand for a taxi.  “And for God’s sake, don’t do anything foolish.”

 

Poe shook his head, turning on his heel and striding back into the club.  He wasn’t in the wrong; that man was no good and, as a dutiful husband, he had the right to warn Finn.  He wasn’t being unreasonable to want to keep Finn away from snakes in the grass.  But this was not a talk to have in a club.  When they got home he would take care of it.

 

“Everything okay, dragon?”  Finn worried his bottom lip between his teeth as Poe came back to their table.

 

“Yeah, love.  Are you ready to go home?”

 

Finn nodded, standing.  Poe helped him into his coat, shifting Finn in his arms so he could tug the collar of Finn’s coat closed.  Poe’s eyes were hard and his mouth was downturned.  Finn watched Poe shrug into his own coat before grabbing Poe’s hand and pulling him closer.  Poe made a soft questioning sound but Finn sealed his lips over his husband’s, drawing him in for a deep kiss.

 

Poe’s free hand came up to hold the back of Finn’s neck as his eyes slid closed.

 

Not tonight.  Tomorrow.  They could talk tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to pick up now ;)  
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudos on the last chapter! They are thoroughly enjoyed! You are amazing readers :)


	4. A Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for the angst!
> 
> Chapter warning: secondary description of a panic attack and allusions to past child abuse (but the allusions are brief)

“Poe, I’m ready to head home,” Finn announced, leaning against Poe’s office door with a smile.  “Are you still working?”

 

“It can wait until tomorrow,” Poe answered easily, screwing the cap back on his fountain pen.  “How was your session?”

 

“Slower than usual,” Bastian drawled, resting an arm across Finn’s shoulders.  “For some reason I’m sure I can’t fathom, Finn said he was tired today.”

 

Poe fought to keep a straight face as he buttoned his suit vest.  “Love, didn’t you sleep well last night?”

 

“You’re mean,” Finn stated, crossing his arms.

 

“And all of this is more than I ever wanted to know,” Bastian said flatly.

 

“Do you have plans or would you like us to give you a ride home,” Finn asked his friend as Poe finished putting on his jacket and coat.

 

“Thanks, doll, but I’m good.  I like the walk.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Finn hedged, giving Bastian a searching look even as Poe walked over and slipped his arm around his husband’s waist.

 

“Completely sure,” Bastian nodded.  “Now go on, before I catch your sugar-sweet romance.”

 

“See you tomorrow,” Poe laughed lightly, angling Finn slightly down the hallway.  Finn looked over his shoulder and waved.  Bastian waved back with an easy smile before turning to head back to his office.  Iolo had said he would teach Bastian how to balance the books, and since math was something he hadn’t learned when he was younger Bastian had taken him up on the offer.

 

Poe reluctantly admitted that his dad had been right when he had ordered Poe to take some time before talking to Finn.  Since they had left the club last night Poe was existing in a cloud of bliss.  Even driving home from the fencing studio was bright and cheerful, with Finn alternating between reenacting a new advance-lunge he learned and leaning against Poe’s arm with a smile.  This, Poe decided, was how every night should be.  And this was what he wanted to protect.

 

But it was such a nice evening that it wasn’t until they were halfway through dinner that Poe finally broached the topic.

 

“This Laurent fellow,” Poe started, twirling the wine in his glass lightly, “you aren’t planning on seeing him again, are you?”

 

Finn looked up from his sole meuniere.  “You mean besides our meeting tomorrow and class every Tuesday?”

 

Poe’s eyes narrowed.  “Do you need to meet with him tomorrow?”

 

“I told you, I’m helping him with his paper on the First Order,” Finn shrugged, attention returning to his food.

 

“I’m sure you’ve helped him enough.”

 

Finn chewed, thinking.  “Well, it’s our last scheduled meeting.  He wants some insight into Ben’s motivation.”

 

“He can find that in a book,” Poe cut it, his voice dropping low.

 

Finn froze for a moment before he laid down his knife and fork carefully.  “Poe, what’s going on?”

 

“I told you, I don’t like him,” Poe reminded before taking a long sip of wine.

 

“And I told you that when he’s not insulting your father on accident, Laurent is fine,” Finn answered, folding his hands together.

 

“It’s not about him insulting Dad,” Poe countered.  “Although now that you’ve reminded me I should have a word with Bastian tomorrow about saying idiotic things to complete strangers.”

 

“Bastian didn’t mean to cause trouble,” Finn defended quickly.  “And I think it would be better if we just sweep that under the rug.”

 

“Do you,” Poe asked, his voice going dangerously soft.  “Why is that?”

 

“Because Bastian didn’t mean it!  And you’ll only hurt his feelings if you attack him about it,” Finn replied primly.

 

“I appreciate that you’re so concerned about Bastian’s feelings.  It would be nice if you had the same consideration for your husband’s.”

 

“What are you talking about,” Finn snapped, glaring.

 

“I’m telling you I don’t trust Laurent and you’re sitting here defending everyone but me,” Poe shot back, pushing his plate away so he could lean towards Finn.

 

“Fine, I’ll play your game,” Finn countered, shoving his plate to the side and planting his elbows on the table.  “Why don’t you trust a man who you met for exactly three minutes?”

 

“Because he’s a snake in the grass with inappropriate intentions towards my husband,” Poe declared.

 

Finn’s jaw dropped and he stared across the table while Poe sat in perverse pleasure that he had rendered his husband silent.  Finally, Finn murmured, “You’ve lost your mind.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“I didn’t realize you were so insecure,” Finn said louder, wrinkling his nose.

 

“Is that right,” Poe asked, rising slightly from his seat, hands braced against the dining table.  “And I didn’t realize you were so deprived of attentions that you’ll accept them from anyone!”

 

Finn shot to his feet, his chair falling to the ground with a loud bang.  “So now I’m unfaithful as well as inconsiderate?”

 

“I suppose I’ll have to ask Laurent about that, won’t I,” Poe sneered, drawing himself up.

 

“I won’t stay here while you insult me!”

 

“Don’t let me keep you!”

 

“Fine!”  Finn turned away and marched for the closed door.  “And for your information, Laurent has never so much as leered at me and if he did I wouldn’t stand for it,” he announced as he threw the door open.  Glaring over his shoulder, he added, “But I’m sure you don’t believe me.”

 

Poe slumped back into his seat, legs sprawled out under the table.  He heard the front door slam shut as he reached for his glass of wine.  After a moment, Kay silently glided into the dining room and began clearing the table.

 

“Kay,” Poe said quietly.

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“I want to know where my husband has gone.”

 

“Jyn will send word once he reaches his destination,” Kay replied, picking up Finn’s chair.

 

“Does she follow him frequently,” Poe asked mildly, draining the rest of his wine.

 

“Only when it is judged prudent,” Kay answered carefully.  “Would you like more wine, sir?”  

 

“No, thank you,” Poe said, placing his glass back on the table and standing.  “I’ll be in my study when you receive word.”

 

*****

 

Poe looked up at the dilapidated building Kay parked the car in front of.  He climbed out, looking again at the hastily written note in his hand.  Movement from the shadowed alleyway beside the building caught Poe’s attention and he watched as his housekeeper silently emerged onto the sidewalk.

 

“Are you certain he’s here,” Poe asked as Jyn drew nearer.

 

“Yes, sir.  Third floor, second apartment on the right from the stairs,” she answered precisely.

 

“Very well.”  Poe crumbled the note and put it in his pocket.  “Kay, you can take Jyn home and then return here to bring Finn and I back.  Jyn, thank you for your help.”

 

“Of course, sir,” Jyn nodded.  She moved around to the passenger door before she hesitated to open the door.  Poe watched her, waiting, but she merely shot him a tight smile before pulling the door open and sliding in.  Poe turned away as the car started and marched up the uneven front steps. 

 

The front door creaked open under Poe’s hand and he entered a dark entrance way, illuminated by a single gaslight beside a wooden staircase leading upwards.  Poe made his way up three flights of stairs, hand clutching the unsteady banister as each step gave the impression it would give out at any second.  The hallway he emerged into was pitch black, and he had to run his hands along the wall to find the second doorway on the right.  Once he did, the faint light from under the door and the slight murmur of voices let Poe know he had found his aim and he raised a fist to knock loudly on the door.

 

The voices on the other side of the door went quiet instantly.  After a long pause, Poe heard the chain slide and the door opened a crack.

 

“Of course it’s you,” Poe grumbled, shaking his head.

 

“How do you know where I live,” Bastian asked with wide eyes.  Poe didn’t bother answering as he placed his hands against the door and shoved hard.  Bastian stumbled back and the door flew open.  Poe walked in, looking around at the two small lamps on either side of a faded sofa and the small wooden table with a single chair at it with an occupant.  Pushing the door closed without looking away from his husband, Poe stepped into the room.  “Wait, hold on,” Bastian started from behind Poe.

 

“I’ll deal with you later,” Poe growled over his shoulder, not noticing Bastian flinch back as he turned his attention back to Finn.  Finn got to his feet, clutching a gray cat to his chest.  “So this who you ran to.”

 

“Would you prefer if I went to Papa,” Finn asked, taking a step towards another doorway and glaring.  “If I had told Papa what you said you’d have a bullet wound by now.”

 

“Lovely.  Threatening your husband,” Poe scowled, taking another step towards Finn, which was matched by Finn’s step away.

 

“But I didn’t,” Finn shot back with a hurt frown.  “I didn’t.  I came to my friend!”

 

Poe scoffed.  “Don’t be stupid--,”

 

“I’m not stupid,” Finn snapped.  “Even if you think all those other things about me, you know I’m not stupid.”

 

Poe huffed, shoulders drooping.  “You don’t let me speak.”

 

“Well, maybe you didn’t notice but I left because I don’t want to speak to you right now,” Finn declared, finally turning away from Poe and marching into the other room, kicking the door closed behind him.  Poe leapt towards the door, grasping the doorknob just as he heard Finn lock it.

 

Groaning, Poe let his head fall forward, forehead hitting the wood of the door with a small thud.  Silence reigned in the small apartment and after a few moments, Poe turned his attention to the other occupant.  “And what do you have to say for yourself,” he asked with restraint.

 

Bastian had folded himself into the corner of the room farthest from Poe.  Bastian watched Poe with wide eyes.  “I’m sorry.  Don’t draw it out,” he managed, voice shaking.

 

“What,” Poe asked tiredly, straightening up and turning to fully face Bastian.  This time Poe noticed the flinch, immediately followed by Bastian sinking down to the floor.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t—I thought I was helping,” Bastian said, eyes not leaving Poe’s face.  “Just get it over with.  I can’t—the wait is worse.”

 

“The wait for what,” Poe asked, shaking his head in confusion.  He made to approach the other man but when Bastian let out a strangled whimper Poe fell back, hands going up.  “I’m over here.  I’m not moving.  Bastian, what’s wrong?”

 

Bastian shook his head.  “Sorry.  I’m sorry I just—you’re not doing anything.  Why aren’t you _doing something_?”

 

“What should I be doing,” Poe tried, nervous that the other man’s breathing was fast and shallow.

 

“I-I don’t—screaming or throwing or hitting or—you’re mad at me,” Bastian attempted, words feeling tight in his throat.

 

Poe frowned.  “I’m not--,”

 

“Yes, you are!”  Bastian was panting now, arms wrapped tight around his knees, staring fearfully.

 

Poe had enough instinct to know he was in over his head.  “Okay.  Okay, I’m a little mad.  At the situation.  But I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“Don’t hurt Finn,” Bastian begged instantly.  “He didn’t do anything, I promise!”

 

“I swear to God I will never hurt Finn,” Poe said firmly, wondering vaguely if Finn could hear them.  Probably not or else he would be out here, protecting Bastian from God knows what.

 

Bastian looked unconvinced, careful not to make any movement beyond slow blinks and short panting breaths.  “I—I won’t fight back, but don’t hurt Finn.”

 

Poe felt his stomach drop.  “Never.  I’ll never hurt either of you,” he vowed, somewhat recklessly.  He cast his mind around for something, anything that could help.  “Bastian, what if I call my dad?”  At the word ‘dad,’ Bastian recoiled again.  “Kes,” Poe corrected quickly.  “What if Kes was here?  You know he wouldn’t let me do anything like that, right?”

 

Bastian’s mouth opened and closed a couple times wordlessly.  “H-he’d come here?”

 

“If you want him to,” Poe said, nodding.  “Can I use your phone?”

 

Bastian looked from Poe to the telephone on the wall, as though he was measuring the distance.  “O-okay.”

 

Slowly, his hands still raised, Poe crept over to the telephone, trying his best to keep in Bastian’s eyeline.  He dialed with a shaky hand and took a steadying breath as he wanted, praying that his dad was home.

 

“Dameron here.”

 

“Kes,” Poe said calmly, careful to avoid saying ‘dad’ again.  “It’s Poe.”

 

“I know your voice, son,” Kes answered.  “Is everything alright?”

 

“Everything is fine,” Poe answered, mainly for Bastian’s benefit.  “Can you please come to Bastian’s apartment?  Do you need the address?”

 

There was a pause on the other end and then, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.  What’s the address?”

 

Poe pulled the note out of his coat pocket and recited it.  “He’s the second door on the right.  The door will be unlocked.”

 

“Got it,” Kes replied.  “Tell Bastian I’m on my way.”

 

“I will.  Thank you.”  Poe listened for his dad to disconnect the call before carefully hanging up the receiver.  Slowly he turned to face Bastian, keeping his hands in sight.  Bastian’s breathing had started to ease, but he remained tense and unmoving.  “He’s on his way.  He’ll be here soon.”

 

Bastian nodded shakily.  “J-just like that?”

 

“Just like that,” Poe agreed.  “No questions asked.”  Poe sucked in his bottom lip, wondering what to do until then.  “Do you want your cat,” he asked, reaching for straws.

 

“Not my cat.”

 

“Oh.  Do you want—whose cat is it?”

 

“Stray,” Bastian muttered.  “Jumps in my window sometimes.”

 

“That’s nice,” Poe said mindlessly.

 

“Strays have to stick together,” Bastian continued, eyes finally leaving Poe to stare at his own knees.

 

“I don’t see any strays here,” Poe stated.

 

Bastian huffed a small laugh.  “Don’t lie.”  Poe had no response to that, and the heavy silence hung between them until, after a while, Bastian asked, “What’s going to happen?”

 

“Happen with what?”

 

“Finn.”

 

“Ah.”  Poe had almost forgotten about the argument that had brought him here in the first place.  “Well, he and I are going to calm down and then we’ll talk about it.  No yelling or throwing and definitely no hitting.”

 

Bastian nodded stiffly.  “And then it’ll be over?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But both of you were so angry,” Bastian pressed, glancing up at Poe for answers.

 

“We were—are,” Poe allowed.  “But sometimes arguments happen and get out of control.  I know I said a few things I regret, and he probably did too.  So we’ll talk.”

 

“And it goes away?”

 

“Well,” Poe frowned, thinking, “it doesn’t exactly go away.  But we move pass it, I guess.  And we try not to fight over that again.”

 

Bastian shook his head.  “That’s new to me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Fighting never ended before.  Not even with the hitting and yelling and throwing,” Bastian admitted softly.  Poe sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

 

“I’m sorry, Bastian.  That’s not fair for you.”  There was a knock on the door.  Poe looked to Bastian for instruction.  At Bastian’s small nod, Poe called, “Come in!”

 

Kes entered, assessed the situation with sharp, quick glances as he closed the door behind him softly, and approached Bastian with even steps.  “Bastian, how are you?”

 

“I—I…panicked?”  Bastian looked over to Poe for guidance.  Kes followed his gaze, raising an eyebrow at his son for an explanation.

 

“Finn and I had a fight, he came here, I followed, and I scared Bastian,” Poe summed up uncomfortably.

 

“Thought he might—like my f-father,” Bastian muttered ashamed.

 

“I see,” Kes said lowly, focusing back on Bastian.  “You’re not the first to have battle shock and you won’t be last.  Can you stand?”

 

“Battle shock,” Bastian asked, holding out a hand to Kes. 

 

“Later,” Kes soothed, gently pulling Bastian to his feet.  “Poe, where is Finn now?”

 

“He locked himself in the bedroom,” Poe jerked his head towards the door, watching his dad guide Bastian over to the sofa.  “I’m a little surprised he hasn’t come out yet.”

 

“You should check on him,” Kes stated as he helped Bastian sit down.  Bastian’s head dropped down to rest on his arms crossed over his knees.  Kes sat down beside him and resting a hand on the back of Bastian’s neck.  Kes shot Poe a pointed look and Poe went over to the bedroom door.

 

“My love?  Are you okay?”  He pressed his ear against the door but didn’t hear anything.  He reached into his coat’s inside pocket and pulled out a lock pick before kneeling and setting to work.

 

“And where did you learn to pick locks,” Kes asked with mild censor.

 

Poe cracked a smile.  “St. Petersburg, spring of 1918.”  He grinned victoriously as the lock clicked open.  Standing, Poe knocked on the door again.  “Finn, I’m coming in.”  There was no response, and Poe let himself into the dark bedroom, blinking as his eyes adjusted.

 

Sprawled across the unmade bed was Finn, fast asleep with the gray cat perched on the small of his back.  Poe approached the bed softly, holding out a hand for the cat to sniff and approve.  Poe wondered how Finn managed to look his most adorable and innocent after a fight; it just didn’t seem possible.  The cat gave one of Poe’s fingers a lick before nimbly climbing off Finn and jumping off the bed.

 

Poe sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing a hand across his husband’s shoulder blades.  “Finn?  My love?  Come on, wake up for me.”  Finn let out a low questioning hum.  “Finn, what do you think about going home?”

 

“Home,” Finn echoed, reaching out and clutching a fistful of Poe’s coat.

 

“Can I take you home,” Poe asked, running his fingers gently around the shell of his husband’s ear and then down to his chin.

 

“Fight?”

 

“We can talk about it tomorrow,” Poe suggested with a tight smile as Finn blinked up blurrily at him.  “But I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

 

“‘M sorry I left,” Finn mumbled back, shifting closer to Poe without getting up.

 

“Okay, love.  It’s okay.”  Poe slipped his coat off and draped it over Finn’s form.  “Tomorrow.  We’ll figure it out tomorrow.  Want me to carry you to the car?”

 

“Always,” Finn smiled, eyes sliding close as he rolled over and reached up.  Poe chuckled, bending so Finn’s arms could wrap around his neck.  One arm under Finn’s knees and the other around his ribs, Poe pulled Finn into his arms and then stood up.

 

“Look at that,” Kes said as Poe emerged from the bedroom.  “All better?”

 

“For now,” Poe agreed.  “Finn and I will talk later.”

 

“I saw your valet waiting on the street,” Kes mentioned as he continued to rub slow circles across Bastian’s back.

 

Poe winced at that.  “We’ll have to give him a few days off for waiting up this late.”

 

“Almost makes me wish you were my boss,” Bastian joked tiredly, glancing up.

 

“Will you be alright,” Poe asked Bastian with a concerned frown.

 

Bastian swallowed.  “I’ll be fine.  Sorry about--,”

 

“No, this one is all my fault,” Poe interrupted.  “And I’ll fix it when I’m not carrying my husband.”

 

“Rather you’d just forget it,” Bastian grumbled, looking back down.  Poe sent his dad a helpless look, which Kes responded to with a shrug.

 

“Go home, Poe.  Everything is under control.”

 

“Right,” Poe replied skeptically.

 

“Careful on the stairs.  They’re a deathtrap,” Bastian mentioned, standing and moving to the door, holding it open for Poe.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Poe nodded.  “And if I see you at work tomorrow, I’m sending you home.  You’ve earned a day off.”

 

Bastian blinked.  “You’re not actually my boss.”

 

“I’ll tell Snap.  Have a good night.”

 

Tucked in the back of their car as Kay silently drove them home, Poe looked down at his sleeping husband in his lap.  “I love you, Finn.  So much.”

 

“Love you,” came the unconscious response and Poe relaxed back against the seat.  There was hope.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Did you make it through?
> 
> Thank you thank you for comments and kudos! They warm my heart and make me smile. You are all fantastic! :D
> 
> Next up: resolution and conversations


	5. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about some resolution for these poor guys?

“And you thought a tightrope in my office wouldn’t be useful.”

 

Poe snorted and cracked a small smile at that.  He looked across his husband’s study from where he was leaning against the window seat.  Finn looked well-rested if a bit apprehensive, and that was more than could be said for Poe, who knew perfectly well he looked like a ghoul with the bags under his eyes.

 

“Where did you sleep last night,” Finn asked after it became clear Poe wasn’t planning on commenting on the convenient room divider of the tightrope between them.

 

“One of the guest rooms,” Poe replied.

 

“You could have slept in our bed.  With me.”

 

“Didn’t want to take that liberty.  It felt like a bridge too far.”  Even if Finn had agreed to return home with him, Poe knew the argument lingered; if he hadn’t respected his husband’s desire for space the first time, God knows he wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

 

“Well, I appreciate that,” Finn allowed, “but I didn’t like waking up without you.”

 

Poe met Finn’s steady gaze with a searching one.  “I’ll remember that.  For the future.”

 

Finn sighed.  “Could we avoid this situation entirely in the future?”

 

“I—that would be preferable, but it might be unrealistic to think we’ll never fight again,” Poe answered haltingly, glancing down at his feet.

 

“Do you think he’s really standing guard,” Finn asked abruptly.

 

Poe shrugged.  “You can check.”

 

Finn glanced over to the door of his study before moving to it and pulling it open.  Cassian looked over his shoulder, observing Finn and then Poe, who hadn’t moved from his place by the window.  “Can I help you, sirs?”

 

“No, thank you, Cassian,” Finn replied promptly before closing the door.  “Well, that answers it.  We have the strangest staff,” he commented, seating himself in the chair closest to the tightrope.  He gave Poe a pointed look, who walked over to the armchair on his side of the room and sat.

 

“They are—a unique group,” Poe answered.

 

“Last night, Jyn followed me, didn’t she?”  At Poe’s surprised expression, Finn rolled his eyes.  “They did that the first week, to check where I went and how I got there.”

 

“What?”  Poe frowned and shot a glare at the door.  “That is taking their duties a bit far.”

 

“I asked them to stop, and they did,” Finn shrugged.  “I’m sure they did the same to you, but you only ever go to work, your father’s, and home.”

 

“I think I would have noticed,” Poe said confidently.

 

“Not if it was Cassian.  He uses the roofs,” Finn replied carelessly.  Poe’s perturbed look got a laugh from Finn.  “It’s a good thing they like us, isn’t it?  When I saw Papa brought in guards for us I was annoyed, but I knew Kay already so I thought we could give them an interview at least.”

 

“I didn’t—when did you know they were guards?”

 

“Kay told me at our wedding reception that he was formerly employed as a discreet guard,” Finn answered with a shrug.  Then he shot a sly smirk at his husband.  “When did you find out?”

 

“When I saw Cassian scouting out our foyer,” Poe smiled.  “Were you ever going to tell me?”

 

“I thought you’d catch on eventually.”

 

Poe laughed, leaning back in his seat.  “You’re too clever for me, my love.”

 

“If you didn’t insist on acting like an idiot, we’d be a good match.”

 

Poe grimaced.  “I deserve that.”

 

“What possessed you,” Finn started before cutting off exasperated.  His jaw worked for a moment before he said, calmly, “You know I have never and would never be unfaithful to you.”

 

“Of course I know that,” Poe replied earnestly, leaning forward.

 

“Then why did you say that?”

 

“You weren’t listening to me!  I had one thing to say and you kept disregarding me and then I started saying things I didn’t mean and—and the next thing I know you’re gone and I never even said what I wanted to!”

 

“I told you I wouldn’t stand there while you insulted me,” Finn snapped.

 

“Yes, and you certainly followed through on that,” Poe grumbled, rubbing his fingertips against his temples.

 

Poe closed his eyes as silence stretched between them.  He faintly heard a rhythmic tapping he knew to be Finn’s fingers drumming against the arm of his leather armchair.  “What was it?”

 

“What?”

 

“What,” Finn said a bit louder, “was the one thing you wanted to say?”

 

Poe swallowed.  “I saw how Laurent looked at you and I don’t think his intentions are honorable.”

 

Finn sighed.  “I want to repeat that Laurent has never done or said anything inappropriate to me.”  Poe opened his mouth to reply but Finn shook his head.  “That being said I don’t enjoy his company and have no plans to continue our acquaintance after this semester.”

 

Poe sagged backwards in relief.  “My God, why didn’t you say so?”

 

“Because you were being self-righteous and downright unpleasant about the whole situation,” Finn scowled.  “Maybe I don’t like having my friendships commanded by my husband.”

 

“I wasn’t _commanding_ \--,”

 

“Yes, you were,” Finn glared.  “You were a breath away from ordering me to never see Laurent again, don’t deny it.”

 

Poe glanced away, working his bottom lip between his teeth.  “It’s possible that—while out of my mind with frustration—I could have ordered you to stay away from him.”

 

“I know,” Finn nodded resigned.  “And—I like to think I’m more than my father’s son but—but I hate being ordered to do anything.  And then you started yelling that I liked Laurent and Bastian more than you and…”  He broke off with a shrug.

 

“And you left,” Poe prompted.

 

“I’m not proud of it,” Finn frowned.

 

“I’m not proud of anything that happened last night,” Poe said with a small apologetic smile.

 

Finn returned it.  “You shouldn’t be.”

 

Poe huffed.  “Very well.  Will you accept my apology?”

 

“For which part?”

 

“For all the parts, you little minx,” Poe said without any heat.  Finn raised an eyebrow and Poe rolled his eyes.  “For attempting to dictate your life, for accusing you of preferring others over me, for driving you from the house, for barging into Bastian’s when I knew very well you left to get away from me and the argument—am I missing anything?”

 

“You ruined what could have been a lovely evening,” Finn added, teasingly.

 

Poe chuckled and held his hand out over the tightrope.  “I did.  Next time I’ll wait until we’re having a miserable night to bring up any unreasonable concerns.”

 

“Or next time you could begin with your point instead of riling both of us past the point of sense,” Finn pointed out, taking his husband’s hand.  “And I’ll accept your apology if you’ll accept mine for brushing aside your concerns and refusing to listen and leaving the house when I knew that would provoke you.”

 

Poe’s lips twitched up at that.  “Someone might say we’re too good at needling each other.”  His other hand came to cradle Finn’s.  “I’m not sure if my forgiveness means much but you have it, had it before you asked.”

 

“And you have mine, but please let’s never do this again,” Finn requested, leaning forward in his seat.

 

“I never knew I was a jealous person until this week,” Poe said, copying Finn’s motions.  “I’ll try to keep a reign over that particular trait, my love.  I’m so sorry.”

 

“I knew you had it in you,” Finn smiled softly.  “Your pet name works on many levels.”

 

Poe slipped out of his seat to kneel on the carpet, still not crossing the tightrope, and looking up at his husband.  “I’d rather not be possessive to the point of breathing fire to protect my treasure.”

 

“You don’t need to be,” Finn laughed softly, kneeling in front of Poe.  “For some reason he can’t explain, your treasure loves you and wants to stay.”

 

“Thank God,” Poe breathed before tugging on their joined hands, bring Finn close enough to press the most tender kiss he could against his husband’s lips.

 

*****

 

Movement under Finn’s cheek brought a groan to his lips.  The chest under him rumbled with a slight chuckle.  “I’m sorry, my love, but I need to get up.”

 

“Why,” Finn mumbled, tightening his grip.

 

“Because my arm is pins and needles.”

 

Finn graciously rolled off Poe’s arm and completely on top of his husband’s chest.  “Comfy,” he murmured, settling himself.

 

“I see how it is,” Poe huffed, wrapping his arms around Finn’s waist before shifting his hips to switch their position, sheets twisting around their legs.  Finn squinted up, questioning.  “I’d love nothing more than to lie here all day, but there’s something I need to take care of.”

 

“I thought we took care of everything,” Finn hinted, rubbing his hands along Poe’s sides.

 

Laughing in delight, Poe shook his head.  “Not that.  Something decidedly less—enjoyable.”

 

“Work,” Finn asked as Poe slid out of their bed.

 

“No, I told Snap not to expect me or Bastian today,” Poe answered absently as he went to his dresser for a fresh pair of pants.

 

“Bastian?  Why?”  Finn sat up, pulling the sheets and blankets up his chest as he settled against the pillows.

 

“He—had a rough night,” Poe said, opening the wardrobe and considering his options.  “I have to apologize to him as well.”

 

“Dragon, what did you do,” Finn asked exasperated.

 

“Well, treasure, I scared him half to death charging into his apartment,” Poe replied sheepishly as he pulled on a crisp white shirt and started buttoning it.

 

“Oh no,” Finn groaned.

 

“In my extremely thin defense,” Poe continued, flipping the collar up and selecting a navy tie, “I wasn’t aware he doesn’t separate anger and violence.  But that doesn’t assuage the fact that I invaded his apartment and need to apologize.”

 

“Well, if you’re open to suggestions,” Finn said slowly, “I have any idea for a gesture.”

 

Poe looked over as he threaded his tie pin through his Windsor knot.  “I had an idea I would like to run by you, but what did you have in mind?”

 

“What’s your idea,” Finn asked, tilting his head curiously.

 

*****

 

“Um, hello,” Bastian blinked, looking Poe over, eye lingering on the crate against Poe’s left hip.

 

“Those stairs really are a deathtrap,” Poe said lightly.  “How are you?”

 

“Fine.  Better.  I went to the studio and Jess wouldn’t let me in the door,” Bastian informed, standing aside to allow Poe to enter the apartment.  Poe looked around; in the light of day the small room looked more run-down and moldy than Poe remembered.

 

“I called Snap this morning to tell him we wouldn’t be in today.”

 

“You didn’t need to do that,” Bastian said, leaning against the door and crossing his arms.  “I need the job.”

 

“What you need is help negotiating your pay,” Poe shot back easily.  “If this is the best you can afford then Snap isn’t paying you enough.”

 

“My pay is fine,” Bastian scowled.

 

“I could barely speak French when I started working at the studio and I could afford a place that didn’t have more mold than blue cheese,” Poe countered, jerking his head towards the blackened corner of wallpaper.

 

“I send half my pay back to my sister.”

 

Poe swallowed.  “You’re a good man, Bastian.”

 

Bastian snorted.  “Your dad said the same thing.  Both of you are terrible judges of character.”

 

“No, but we are a bit blind when it comes to our family.”

 

It took a moment before it sunk in.  Bastian looked and stared at Poe in befuddlement.  “What?”

 

Poe beamed.  “You heard me.”  

 

“I heard you but I don’t understand it.”

 

“What happened last night—I’m sorry.  And if you don’t want to someone as inconsiderate and reckless for a brother I wouldn’t blame you.”  Poe placed the crate gently on the sofa, checking the content was safe.  “But as far as Kes and I are concerned, you’re one of us.”

 

“You’re lying,” Bastian said slowly, eyes narrowing.

 

“I’m not.  You can call Kes if you want, or you can come back with me and talk to him yourself.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Where you’ll be living until you find a place with stairs that aren’t actively trying to kill everyone who climbs them,” Poe smiled.  Bastian shook his head, confused.  “Finn is looking forward to it, and frankly, I think the staff is bored of us already.”

 

“You want me to live with you,” Bastian asked, bemused.

 

“Yeah.  I always wanted a little brother,” Poe joked with a shrug.  “And if you haven’t forgiven me yet, I’m hoping this will help.”  Poe nodded towards the crate and lifted the blanket loosely draped over the top.  Bastian shook his head but came closer, peeking down.

 

“Wow,” Bastian grinned.  “Who is this,” he cooed, stretching a hand out for the small orange kitten to sniff his fingers.

 

“She doesn’t have a name yet,” Poe smiled. 

 

“She’s beautiful,” Bastian breathed, lifting the kitten up and cradling it against his chest.  The kitten nuzzled against Bastian’s sweater, little claws griping it.  “All’s forgiven, I have a cat.”

 

Poe laughed, dropping the blanket.  “Damn, Finn wins this round.”  Bastian hummed questioningly, not looking away from his new pet.  “Finn suggested getting you a cat as an apology.  I thought offering you a way out of this apartment would do it.”

 

“Admittedly,” Bastian said, smiling brightly as the kitten nimbly climbed up onto his shoulder, “this apartment is falling apart.  The sink didn’t work this morning.  I was considering asking Kes if I could stay on his couch for a little bit.”

 

“Trust me, our guestrooms are more comfortable than Dad’s couch.”  Poe gulped, realizing he had said the d-word but Bastian didn’t seem to notice with the kitten headbutting his chin.

 

“Spent the night in one of them, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Poe grimaced.  Bastian chuckled, taking the kitten back into his hands.  “But Finn and I have talked now, and we’re doing better.”

 

“Well, if I’m staying with you, Finn has a shorter distance to go to hide in my room,” Bastian joked.

 

“That’s the real reason,” Poe nodded seriously.  “I’m too old to be running across town to find the two of you.”

 

“You _are_ ancient,” Bastian said, considering.  “To save your brittle, aged bones I will accept your offer.”

 

“I and my weak knees thank you,” Poe smiled with a mock bow.  “Can I help you pack?”

 

“Not really.  Give me five minutes,” Bastian shrugged and handed the kitten off to Poe.  He headed over to his bedroom, pausing in the doorway.  “Did you mean it?  About…being family?”

 

“I mean it.  That was Kes’s idea of begging forgiveness.  I thought I’d start with the best idea and work from there,” Poe said, scratching one of the kitten’s ears.

 

“You’re not much of a strategist, are you?”

 

“Surprisingly enough, no.  You’d think some of Kes’s abilities would have rubbed off on me, but it did not.”

 

“Good thing you have Finn,” Bastian called, ducking into his room.

 

“He’s clearly the smart one.”

 

“That was never in doubt, Dameron.”

 

*****

 

“And you’re sure that this is okay?”

 

“Absolutely,” Poe said, parking the car and glancing over at Bastian in the passenger seat.  “And if you don’t like it, you can always stay on Kes’s couch.”

 

“Right,” Bastian nodded, looking at the kitten in his lap.  “And Kes wouldn’t mind?”

 

“Not at all.  Come on, we’ll leave your suitcase for now.  We’re having an impromptu family dinner.”

 

“With Kes?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, climbing out of the car and closing the door, “and the dowagers and Han will be here as well, if I understood correcting before I left.”

 

Bastian froze, half out of the car.  “Dowagers?”

 

“I know; Luke is intimidating.  But, Finn likes you and you aren’t trying to marry his son so I think you’ll be fine,” Poe said drily, pulling Bastian the rest of the way out of the car and kicking the door closed behind him.  “I promise you, this will a nice, quiet family evening.”

 

Poe shot his most charming smile at Bastian, who gave a shaky one in response.  Poe nodded firmly before leading the way up the path to the front door.  When the door didn’t open at their approach, Poe hummed in question but marched up and pushed the door open.

 

Furniture from the parlor were stacked in the foyer and Poe watched Kay and Jyn carry a rolled-up rug out of there stoically.  Han and Kes stood in front of the staircase, arms crossed and talking lowly.  Cassian appeared with a bucket and mop and disappeared into the parlor, closing the doors behind him.  Leia came down the hallway, walking purposely with lips pursed.

 

“Hello,” Poe called, drawing everyone’s attention.  “What’s happening?”

 

Han, Kes, and Leia exchanged pointed looks.  “What is happening is—Han, what is happening here,” Kes asked, voice hard.

 

“Well, Kes,” Han replied loudly, “we decided to clean the parlor.”

 

Poe frowned.  “Now,” he asked as Bastian inched around him and into the foyer.

 

“It’s a perfectly acceptable time,” Leia said nonchalantly.

 

Poe opened his mouth to reply that this seemed like an unacceptable time if he’s ever seen one when Luke began descending the stairs.

 

“Luke, Poe would like to know what’s happening,” Han called.

 

Calmly, Luke met Poe’s eye and said, “I stabbed someone in your parlor and it now must be cleaned.”

 

“You _what?!_ ”

 

“I think he’s telling the truth,” Bastian called over.  “There’s blood on this chaise.”

 

Poe gaped at Luke, who stood at the foot of the stairs with his hands crossed serenely over the handle of his walking cane.  “Who—what—why did you stab someone in my house?!”

 

“That’s my fault,” Finn said, pitching his voice from where he leaned against the banister on the second floor.

 

Poe walked further into the house until he stood under where Finn stood.  “How exactly is this your fault, my love?”

 

Finn heaved a sigh.  “Laurent came by after I missed our meeting.  I told him I wouldn’t help him anymore.  He was upset about that; I have no idea why,” Finn scowled.  Poe’s fists clenched at his side.  “He started yelling, and Papa had just arrived and heard that and,” Finn shrugged, waving a hand towards Luke.

 

“And I handled the situation,” Luke smiled coldly, although he had a glint in his eye.

 

“Did you kill him,” Bastian asked, shocked.

 

“I did not,” Luke said formally.

 

“But I’m certain we will not be seeing that man again,” Leia added.

 

“Not if he has any sense,” Han mumbled.

 

“Luke,” Poe said loudly, “I owe you my thanks as well as my regrets that I wasn’t able to witness this myself.”

 

“Dragon,” Finn warned.

 

“Treasure, allow me a moment to wallow in secondary satisfaction.”

 

“You are a very strange family,” Bastian shook his head.

 

“And welcome to it,” Kes said kindly. 

 

“Bastian, are you moving here,” Finn asked brightly.  Bastian nodded absently and Finn beamed.  “Fantastic!  I swear it’s not usually this—crazy.”

 

Bastian looked around, from Cassian emerging from the parlor with a slight smile to Kay and Jyn returning to lift the chaise and carry it away to Finn smiling down at him to Luke, Leia, and Han looking him over to Kes, who moved to stand next to him.  “Looks like fun,” Bastian smiled.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! And a new pet name for Finn, which I wasn't expecting when I started working on this story.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the ride! As always, thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudos for this story. You are all incredible readers and I feel so blessed :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated weekly! Comments and kudos are cherished and enjoyed. I aim to reply to all comments :)


End file.
